User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Race I just what to know why you only acknowledge if a character is black but you don't name other races like the Angie and the yum yum market clerks are Asian and most of the greasers are italian and Pedro is Latino you only state that ex. Cornelius is a skinny black nerd, but other races you don't say anything I think you should only not acknowledge it if the character is white because most characters are white of English or French decent. :This is not the etymology wiki, and we are not interested in what region of Europe a name belonging to any American person originated. See Bully Wiki:Manual of Style#Characteristics for the official rule. Jeff (talk| ) 04:12, January 6, 2014 (UTC) To delete Hi, Jeff. I found this article: Cheats xbox. It's vandalism. Only that. Greetings. -- 15:54, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, deleted it. Jeff (talk| ) 22:51, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, I found this empty category. Would you please delet it? Thank you. -- 13:35, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Concerning my old account ZakaryasX Just wanted to let you know that I'm not trying to sockpuppet or anything. I had to create a new account because the previous one I used Facebook with I'm no longer able to access too due to the fact I no longer use the e-mail for it, so I can no longer connect via Facebook. If you are able, could you delete ZakaryasX?Zak Zakaryas (talk) 07:32, March 31, 2014 (UTC)Zak Zakaryas :I can't delete it - you'll have to go to community central and ask if there's anything they can do to help - but thanks for letting me know about your accounts and don't worry about anything on here. Jeff (talk| ) 09:10, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I just remembered before my hiatus there were sockpuppets on the wiki. Just wanted to confirm that I wasn't trying to.Zak Zakaryas (talk) 11:16, March 31, 2014 (UTC)Zak Zakaryas Off-Topic I remember seeing on a talk page somewhere that you like the Baltimore Ravens, do you also like watching basketball? Zak Zakaryas (talk) 03:50, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Zak Zakaryas :Not a basketball fan, sorry. Jeff (talk· ) 05:19, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Coppa Act You should read this. COPPA Act "Wikia has said that all wikis should have a rule about COPPA meaning that you cannot reveal your age if you are under 13! If we find out, tell us when your 13th birthday is and we will block you until then! If you are 12 or under, do not say your real age! If you are very stubborn about it then you will be blocked for 5 years!" And made as a rule in for the wiki, it should be like this : *You must be at least 13 years old. If you say you are under 13 or heard about it on another wiki, you will be blocked until your 13th birthday. This is not our rule; we have to have this rule according to Wikia and the United States's Children Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA). Walter20210 (talk) 18:21, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Wikia actually already has a rule that says that. AFAIK we don't have any pre-13 editors on Bully Wiki, but over on GTA Wiki Messi1983 and I actually had to block a couple user for being too young. Jeff (talk· ) 22:57, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Here we go, Wikia's Terms of Use in the opening paragraph say that you must be 13 years old to legally agree to follow Wikia's guidelines, and that if you aren't legally allowed to enter an agreement you aren't allowed to edit Wikia at all. Jeff (talk· ) 22:59, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Im not talking about the "Wikia" im talking about this wiki. Users with no account are still able to make edits, and i cant find the rule that says that you must be at least 13 years older and have an account in order to edit and you must apply that rule to the wiki, these rules "Wikia's Terms of Use" are supposed to be followed by all the users and wikias. Walter20210 (talk) 23:46, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::I can't disable anonymous editing on this wiki. If you have concerns about underage users editing as IPs, go to Community Central and take it up there with the people who can deal with it. Jeff (talk· ) 03:08, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ah, I thought you could do that, and you should check that by yourself, I'm not the admin of this wiki, but if you are sure that there is no underage people is okay but you better do something later or Wikipedia may probably send you a warning. But if you do something now (Like asking them, how to make that only people with account be able to edit articles) they will don't send any warnings, but anyways its your choice, do whatever you want. you are the admin of this wiki. Walter20210 (talk) 05:23, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I don't actually own the wiki. I don't pay any bills, control the ads, or have the ability to change any of the mechanics of the wiki such as signup rules or what anonymous editors are allowed to do. But that also means that legally speaking I'm not liable if Wikia fails to enforce COPPA. Jeff (talk· ) 06:20, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ah, Is okey :P, But now im asking where is the owner of this wiki,is he inactive? :::::::Walter20210 (talk) 16:32, April 19, 2014 (UTC)